


azurelunatic: TELEGRAM CHALLENGE: "Aliens in Arizona", X-Files

by azurelunatic



Category: X-Files - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Gen, TELEGRAM CHALLENGE, crackfic, gay kama sutra, theme:amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurelunatic/pseuds/azurelunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>more telegrams. Fun. Original post <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/minervacat/413482.html?thread=2503978#t2503978">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	azurelunatic: TELEGRAM CHALLENGE: "Aliens in Arizona", X-Files

**Author's Note:**

> more telegrams. Fun. Original post [here](http://www.livejournal.com/users/minervacat/413482.html?thread=2503978#t2503978).

[ ](http://www.dreamwidth.org/)

 

 

# 

 

  
  
  
| azurelunatic ([](http://azurelunatic.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**azurelunatic**](http://azurelunatic.dreamwidth.org/)) wrote,

@ [2004](http://azurelunatic.dreamwidth.org/2004/)-[01](http://azurelunatic.dreamwidth.org/2004/01/)-[18](http://azurelunatic.dreamwidth.org/2004/01/18/) 15:10:00  
  
  
---|---  
  
|   
[](http://www.dreamwidth.org/go?journal=azurelunatic&itemid=3129993&dir=prev)  [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/tools/memadd?journal=azurelunatic&itemid=3129993)  [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/tools/tellafriend?journal=azurelunatic&itemid=3129993)  [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/go?journal=azurelunatic&itemid=3129993&dir=next)  
  
---  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[my fanfic](http://azurelunatic.dreamwidth.org/tag/my+fanfic), [slash](http://azurelunatic.dreamwidth.org/tag/slash), [x-files](http://azurelunatic.dreamwidth.org/tag/x-files)  
  
---|---  
  
 

TELEGRAM CHALLENGE: "Aliens in Arizona", X-Files

 

Author: [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/azurelunatic/profile)[**azurelunatic**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/azurelunatic/)

Fandom: X-Files

Keywords: aliens, mulder, scully, gunmen, skinner, cellphone, telegram, amnesia

Rating: PG-13+ for words "condoms" and "gay kama sutra"

Spoilers: probably not

Pairings: Not really

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own 'em. Fun to play with, though.

Author's Note: more telegrams. Fun. Original post [here](http://www.livejournal.com/users/minervacat/413482.html?thread=2503978#t2503978).

 

* * *

 

Mulder to Scully:

ALIENS STOP NOTHING LIKE I IMAGINED STOP SEND GUNMEN AND CONDOMS FULLSTOP

 

Scully to Mulder:

SENDING CONDOMS GUNMEN STOP ALSO LATEST PSYCH EVALUATION STOP CALL ME FULLSTOP

 

Mulder to Scully:

ALIENS ABDUCTED CELLPHONE STOP GAY KAMA SUTRA UNNECESSARY STOP AVOID SKINNER FULLSTOP

 

Scully to Mulder:

SENT ONLY CONDOMS GUNMEN STOP TOLD SKINNER STOP BOOK LIKELY HIS FULLSTOP

 

Mulder to Scully:

IN ARIZONA WITH GUNMEN STOP LOST CELLPHONE STOP STRANDED STOP SEND TICKETS FULLSTOP

 

Scully to Mulder:

TICKETS SENT STOP WHAT HAPPENED WITH ALIENS STOP BRING SKINNERS BOOK FULLSTOP

 

Mulder to Scully:

THOUGHT I BELIEVED NOT YOU STOP NO ALIENS STOP GUNMEN WEIRDER FULLSTOP

 

Scully to Mulder:

WILL TALK WHEN YOU RETURN STOP NEW PSYCH EVALUATION WAITING FULLSTOP

 

Mulder to Skinner:

SORRY ABOUT BOOK SIR STOP FROHICKE TOOK STOP RETRIEVE IT YOURSELF FULLSTOP  


* * *

**([Post a new comment](http://azurelunatic.dreamwidth.org/3129993.html?mode=reply))**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Account name: |    
[Log in with OpenID](http://www.dreamwidth.org/openid/)   
  
---|---  
Password: |    
[Forgot password?](http://www.dreamwidth.org/lostinfo)   
  
  
Remember me  
|   
  
 

  


  

  *   
[Create](http://www.dreamwidth.org/nav?cat=create)   
  

    * [Create Account](http://www.dreamwidth.org/create)
  

    * [Display Preferences](http://www.dreamwidth.org/manage/settings/?cat=display)
  
  

  

  *   
[Explore](http://www.dreamwidth.org/nav?cat=explore)   
  

    * [Interests](http://www.dreamwidth.org/interests)
  

    * [Directory Search](http://www.dreamwidth.org/directorysearch)
  

    * [Site and Journal Search](http://www.dreamwidth.org/search)
  

    * [Random Journal](http://www.dreamwidth.org/random)
  

    * [Random Community](http://www.dreamwidth.org/community/random)
  

    * [FAQ](http://www.dreamwidth.org/support/faq)
  
  

  

  *   
[Shop](http://www.dreamwidth.org/nav?cat=shop)   
  

    * [Buy a Paid Account](http://www.dreamwidth.org/shop)
  

    * [Gift a Random User](http://www.dreamwidth.org/shop/randomgift)
  
  

  



 

Interest  
Region  
Site and Account  
FAQ  
Email  
IM Info

 

 

  

  *   
[Privacy Policy](http://www.dreamwidth.org/legal/privacy) • 
  

  *   
[Terms of Service](http://www.dreamwidth.org/legal/tos) • 
  

  *   
[Diversity Statement](http://www.dreamwidth.org/legal/diversity) • 
  

  *   
[Guiding Principles](http://www.dreamwidth.org/legal/principles) • 
  

  *   
[Site Map](http://www.dreamwidth.org/site/) • 
  

  *   
[Make a Suggestion](http://www.dreamwidth.org/site/suggest) • 
  

  * [Open Source](http://www.dreamwidth.org/site/opensource)
  



Copyright © 2009 Dreamwidth Studios, LLC. All rights reserved.


End file.
